Advanced Wars3: Black Hole RuinedPretty Much
by Vidit1
Summary: A wacky Advanced Wars adventure with new CO's and new armies.
1. Starting things off

Disclaimer/A.Notes: This series was made by me (**Vidit1**) **AND** my partner (**The Vidit of Light)**. I have been given full permision to post "Advanced Wars3: Black Hole Ruined... Pretty Much" here at FanFiction.net all the rights for keeping it from being posted here have been waved.

Advanced Wars3: Black Hole Ruined... Pretty Much  
  
Prologue  
  
"BEFORE AW2, two unheard of COs left their mark on Wars World, one lead Orange Star forces against the enemies of Orange Star (on Wars World at least), the other joined Blue Moon and shitted off Olaf. Now, after going off and doing their own thing for a while, those two, both extremely powerful COs on Wars World, return to renew their old friends. And they are off to a great time!" Blue Moon HQ  
  
-Orange Star HQ-  
  
Andy: Uh... guys it looks like a rocket just crashed or something  
  
Nell: What is it? How much do we know about it? TELL ME!  
  
Max: Calm down Nell! Hey wait! Someone's coming in!  
  
OS Soldier: Commander Nell, we found him at the crash sight.  
  
Nell: Who?  
  
OS Soldier: Shall I send him in ma'am?  
  
Nell: Yes.  
  
Spacesuit person without a helmet on walks in.  
  
Nell:It's-  
  
Andy Sami Max: THOMAS!  
  
Thomas: Hey everyone, what's goin' on?  
  
Andy: Nuthin' much.  
  
Max: Now we're just havin' fun  
  
Thomas: That's cool.  
  
-Blue Moon HQ-  
  
Olaf: Grit! Some one is at the front door!  
  
Grit: opens door  
  
Ryan: Hi Grit!  
  
Both: Ryan!  
  
Colin: who is that?  
  
Grit: Ryan is an old friend! He and I here the first 2 CO's that ran Blue Moon with Olaf until...  
  
Ryan: Don't worry grit I forgive you now I am here to help you make Colin into a good CO  
  
Colin: Thanks but I don't need-  
  
Ryan: Shut the Fuck up you fucking SHITBAG!  
  
Ryan's mind: Why did I just do that? Am I so messed up that I cover up my feelings with words?  
  
Ryan: How about Grit and me give you a swirly! As punishment  
  
Grit: Finally some one speaks their mind! I've wanted to give Colin a swirly since the day he said Sir lets go!  
  
Olaf: ...


	2. The Hill part 1

Advanced Wars3: Black Hole Ruined...pretty much...  
  
Episode 1: The Hill: part 1  
  
-OrangeStar HQ Male CO Quarters-  
  
Hatchi: All you youngsters quiet down! I'm try' to get some shuteye!  
  
Andy: Why don't you shut up? Your snoring is louder then we'll ever be when we're awake  
  
Hatchi: [winningly] Shut up! [Turns over in bed and begins to cry]  
  
Andy: Okaaaay...where were we?  
  
Thomas: Alright Max I just captured your HQ! You lose again!  
  
Max: AHHHHH!!! Use someone beside yourself!  
  
Thomas: No! Not yet at least! I'm a top-notch CO!  
  
Max: Maybe, but you don't have top-notch Muscles!  
  
Thomas: Oh yeah? [Stands up and raises fist]  
  
Max: Yeah! [Stands up and raises fist]  
  
Andy: hey you two! Break it up!  
  
Thomas: Andy's right. This isn't the time or place to fight lowers fist and sits down  
  
Max: how 'bout we fight on OrangeStar-BlueMoon neutral Hill, tomorrow at noon, with no weapons, just our fists! Just punches, blocks and dodges  
  
Thomas: All right to the Knock out or forfeit!  
  
Max: Okay!  
  
[They then shake hands]  
  
-BlueMoon HQ-  
  
Ryan: hey you large piece of shit .I need some money to buy a gun!  
  
Olaf: I don't like you calling me shit ! I am A superior to your-  
  
Ryan: My CO power gives an advantage in direct and vehicle units! They're strong than Kanbei's! I also make it rain for 3 days when I use My Super Power it's so strong I don't have a normal Power!  
  
Olaf: Holy shit! For that I am going to beat the crap out of you! You aren't supposed to up stage me!  
  
Ryan: Not right now and how about we do this On BlueMoon-OrangeStar neutral Hill! That way Collin can push us up it on Grits Couch that he always sleeps on!  
  
Olaf: Sounds good to me as long as I don't have to walk up it!  
  
Ryan: Fine! [Under breath] lazy ass son of bitch! 


	3. The Hill part 2

Advanced Wars3: Black hole ruined...pretty much...  
  
Episode 1: The Hill: part 2  
  
-The next day at Noon... on top of hill...-  
  
Thomas: you ready, Max?  
  
Max: Yeah! Let's do this!  
  
Thomas: Ready...  
  
Max: Start! [Throws punch]  
  
Thomas: [dodges punch] I was supposed to say that [throws punch that sends Max flying down BM side of hill]  
  
-On other side before fight...-  
  
Olaf: Man Collin! We left at 4:00am and you have only been able to get us 3 feet up the hill!  
  
Collin: eeereuuuuuuugh... I'm trying sir...  
  
Ryan: well you dumb fucking asshole you aren't trying enough!  
Ryan's mind: my am I so angry at people all the time? Can't we just be friends?  
  
Ryan: If you don't move this thing faster you piece of shit then I'll shoot you!  
  
Grit: and I'll shoot you to!  
  
Ryan's mind: now I'm posing Grit's mind! God I wish I had a pizza!...  
  
Pizza guy: delivery!  
  
Ryan: thanks. [Tips pizza guy]  
  
Olaf: [reaches for pizza] AAAAAAAAAHH Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!  
  
Ryan: [pulls sword out of Olaf's hand and blood shoots  
Out]  
  
Grit: ahhhh there blood everywhere! Do it again! Do it again!  
  
Olaf: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Max: [then hits Olaf's gut then flies back up hill]  
  
Ryan: Damn you OrangeStar throwing your Crap at us!  
  
-The couch slides back down the hill crushing Colin into the ground-  
  
Ryan: Colin! Keep pushing Olaf, on the couch, up the hill.  
  
Colin: yes sir [gets back up] hello pink elephant.  
  
Grit: I think we should find out what was it that hit Olaf.  
  
Ryan: Yeah!  
  
They go up hill to find...  
  
Max: I forfeit Thomas, I don't want you to hit me like that again.  
  
Thomas: and my punch knocked you out didn't it?  
  
Max: maybe...  
  
Thomas well seeing how you forfeit and all it does not really matter any more so lets go home  
  
Max: Okay. [They leave in recon]  
  
Ryan: Okay... [looks and sees that Collin and Olaf made it up the hill] Why did we come here again?  
  
Olaf: I don't know!  
  
Ryan: then lets leave. [Kicks couch witch smashes Collin again] Collin! Push this up the hill a couple times then go back to the HQ! [They leave in recon]


	4. Love,Hate, and Insanity

Advanced Wars3: Black hole ruined...pretty much...  
  
Episode 2: Love, Hate and Insanity  
  
-A giant castle in the clouds..-.  
  
???: Ms.Rose what is your plan to capture that...that mistake!  
  
Ms. Rose: well I plan to capture him of course!  
  
Hatchi: You better get more CO's If you plan to capture my creation he is supreme to all COs!  
  
Ms. Rose: well, well, what have you been doing all this time Hatchi? It's been what 7 years?  
  
Hatchi: 13! I helped create you to do 3 things one of witch you have failed and now Ryan is back! If one thing gets him angry before we get him then you can bet that Andy, Nell, and Grit will- well you know...  
  
-YellowComet HQ-  
  
Colin is with Sonja in her room alone with the door closed watching a romantic movie with romantic music...  
  
Sonja: Colin why do you let Olaf, Grit, and this... Ryan character pushes you around? They treat you so harshly, why do you keep fighting for Blue Moon? Why don't you join YC?  
  
Colin: I can't Grit would shoot me, Ryan would kill me, and Olaf would sit on me! Do you know how much that guys weighs? Like 45,000 pounds! That's a lot!  
  
Sonja: well, I guess your right.  
  
Colin: You bet, I am! I'm also right when I say you're...  
  
[Romantic music playing...]  
  
Sonja: I feel the same about you...  
  
[There about to kiss when Kanbei and Sensei come in]  
  
Kanbei: SONJA!!!  
  
Sonja: uh...Father!  
  
Collin: Ah! [Hides behind bed]  
  
Kanbei: Sonja, tell me I'm seeing things. Tell me that Collin of Blue Moon is not here!  
  
Sonja: No you're not father. He really is here. I secretly get together get together with him for Romantic reasons.  
  
Kanbei: Sonja, how could you turn your back on your country and have marriage outside of YellowComet?  
  
Colin: [pokes head out from behind bed] What marriage?  
  
Sonja: D'oh!  
  
Kanbei: You mean you're NOT MARRIED!?!?  
  
Sonja: We are not married father.  
  
Kanbei: then it's settled!  
  
Both: what!?!?  
  
Kanbei: You 2 are to marry.  
  
Colin: who?  
  
Sonja: D'oh  
  
Kanbei: Each other!  
  
Sensei: Oh no!  
  
-BlueMoon HQ-  
  
Grit: Ryan where have you been in the past 13 years last I saw of you said "that dating Nell is a big mistake and you will learn to regret it!"  
  
Ryan: well Grit 3 months after I left, I was going to for give you but then Hatchi was asking me If I would help him if an experiment he invested in I said sure then he had put me in prison later and said I knew to much so he put me in for "treatments" and then now I broke out and came back here.  
  
Grit: uh... Ryan I have to tell you something 3 months after you left Nell told me she was going to have a baby and that baby is...Andy.  
  
Ryan: [ getting angry] NELL!!! I remember she tricked me into excepting treatments! [ Begins to go into a sate of pure rage]  
  
Grit: No! Ryan don't Kill her!  
  
Ryan: I'll be sure to kill you first! Ultra power  
  
Destruction!  
]

[Grit dies, Ryan then begins to search for Nell] 


End file.
